


How To Bring Two Oblivious Idiots Together: a simple ten-step plan.

by Wolfstar_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Marauders - Freeform, jily, omg i dont even know what to tag, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar_93/pseuds/Wolfstar_93
Summary: Remus Lupin was in love with Sirius Black.Completely and utterly in love.Sirius Black was in love with Remus Lupin.Absolutely smitten.There was only one teeny-tiny problem.Neither of them knew it yet.So, Lily Evans, being the wonderful friend she was, decided that she was going to do everything that it takes to bring the two boys together. Even if that meant having to enlist the help of a certain Gryffindor.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so hi guys!!! I'm really excited to be sharing this story since this is the first fanfic I have ever written! I really hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate it so much if you could leave kudos and a comment! I'm not really sure how often this will be updated but I will try my best to keep it regular.

Lily was sick of it.

  


She was sick of them being too dumb and oblivious to notice that they were clearly in love. 

  


So she decided that she was going to do something about it, and she made a promise to herself that by the end of their sixth year, Remus Lupin and Sirius black would be together.

  


Lily had known the two boys for years, they were both a part of the infamous group of Gryffindors that called themselves the marauders. And despite everything that the boys had done, like pulling constant pranks on everyone, losing so many house points that one year Gryffindor had been in a deficit of 100, the relentless teasing they did to Lily’s (ex)best friend Severus (Severus did do the same right back to them so it couldn’t really be counted for much), she had quite the soft spot for them. Especially Remus (well, mostly Remus), because he was just so lovely to her and all the other girls and he was funny and smart and sweet and Lily just wanted the best for him.

  


When Lily had first realised that the boys were clearly soulmates, she had been determined to keep her nose out of it and let them figure everything out themselves, but now that it was almost a year later and it was clear that nothing had happened between them, she thought that giving them a shove in the right direction was the only possible way she could go about this. At first, she had also thought it would be bad to meddle with other people's lives, but now she understood that it would be plain cruel not to! Yes, lily was doing everyone a favour by finally getting them together.

  


She couldn’t just jump right into this though, no, she needed a plan. And if there was one thing Lily could do right, it was making a plan. So after careful deliberation and a cup of tea, She finally had what she considered the perfect plan, and it went as follows:

  


How To Bring Two Oblivious Idiots Together: a simple ten-step plan.

  


  1. Team up with one of their best mates.



  


2\. Use that best mate to gain intel on the two oblivious idiots personalities, strengths weaknesses and stuff like that (you’ve got to know what you’re dealing with).

  


3\. Become closer to the oblivious idiots so they will trust you and confide in you.

  


4\. You and the best mate that you teamed up with should start making small comments on how cute the two boys look together.

  


5\. Start spreading rumours around the school that the two boys are together.

  


6\. Start making as many situations as you can where the two boys are alone together (preferably in confined spaces).

  


7\. Make them jealous by saying that the other has started going out with someone.

  


8\. Let them figure out that the other is not actually going out with someone ( if they haven’t already, this is where they’ll start reflecting and realising why they felt jealous).

  


9\. Now that they both know how they feel about each other but are still too afraid to say anything about it, set them up to accidentally going on a date in the pub.

  


10\. Let the fire whiskey that they are obviously going to somehow get do the rest.

  


Note: be patient, it is going to be hard, gruelling and potentially frustrating work, but know that in the end, they  **will** get together.

  


Lily was very proud of the master plan she had created and was sure that it would be foolproof, but since Lily herself was not an idiot, she did come up with an alternative plan that was only to be used if times called for desperate measures.

  


How To Bring Two Oblivious Idiots Together: only to be used in case of an emergency.

  


  1. Lock them in a room and don’t let them out until they start snogging each other senseless.



  


The reason Lily did not want to use this plan right off the bat was that she felt that it would be too forced and it would go one of three ways.

  


Way one: it goes according to plan and they get together, thank Lily before proceeding to attack her for locking them in a room.

  


Way two: they team up, blow the door down and then attack Lily for locking them in a room.

  


Way three: they don’t admit to anything, instead they just bicker and bicker with each other until lily gets sick of it and lets them out, and once they get out, they attack her for locking them in a room.

  


It was just too risky, you never did know with those two boys, and besides, it was a whole lot less fun than the first plan and Lily was also not looking to be attacked. So now, Lily decided to get started on the first step, befriending one of Sirius and Remus’ best friends. Peter Pettigrew or James Potter.

  


Peter Pettigrew was the obvious option, seeing as, unlike James potter, he was not an arrogant toe rag. Sure, Peter was a little odd sometimes and honestly kind of annoying with the way he was always yapping his mouth and telling exaggerating versions of stories, and the way his face looked a tiny bit smush- but that was neither here nor there and he was 100% better to have as a partner than James potter. Lily was going to get right on it.

  


Only five minutes later as she left her dorm and entered the common room did she see them. They were quite hard to miss due to the fact that it was late enough for most people to have already gone to bed, and they seemed to be taking up as much space that four people could possibly take up. Remus was lying on the couch engrossed in a book, his feet just shy of being on Sirius’ lap. Sirius seemed to be levitating small objects into the fire, talking to James and simultaneously poking Remus in the foot trying to grab his attention (with no luck at all). James was sitting cross-legged on the floor, talking to Sirius and practising some sort of new spell, he had a look of great concentration with his eyebrows knitted together and his tongue poking out just a bit as he tried to do the wand movement correctly (and failing). And lastly, Peter was sitting on the floor just in front of Remus, with a quill in his hand and he was writing rapidly on a piece of parchment, probably homework.

  


Lily was already striding across the common room on her way to Peter when she stopped herself. She would have to wait until he was alone, otherwise, it would be too suspicious, the other boys would definitely be wondering what on earth she wanted to do with Peter. So she took her seat in a chair a little ways away from the boys and feigned interest in some quidditch magazine she saw lying about, hoping the boys would start heading up to bed soon.

  


The boys did not head up to bed soon, in fact, it was over an hour later when they all started going up. Remus was first, abruptly closing his book shut first, stretching his arms and legs (which also led him to seemingly “accidentally” kick Sirius in the ribs), then he announced that he was going to bed. Sirius and James nodded in agreement after looking at the clock on the wall. It was just by Lily's luck that Peter said that he was going to hang around for another minute before going to the dorms because he just had to finish his homework. The other boys then got up and headed across the common room and up the stairs to the 6th year boy dormitories, but not before James had the audacity to try and talk to Lily and ask her out for about the one-millionth time since the term had started (it was only the second week back).

  


“Hey Evans, do you wanna go-”

  


“Bugger off Potter before I hex you,” Lily said, already thinking of the wand movement to the bat bogey hex.

  


“You didn't even let me fin-” he stopped once he realised that lily was holding her wand in a very threatening manner. Once he let out a sigh of defeat and Sirius patted him on the shoulder whispering something that lily could not make out (Remus just looked very disappointed in his friend), they left. Lily was rather surprised, Potter usually put up more of a fight than that, maybe something was wrong with him.

  


Lily could not dwell on it for very long because she was shaken out of thought at the sight of Peter packing up his stuff, getting ready to leave. She quickly made her way over and tried to come up with what she was going to say.

  


“Hey Peter,” she said in a friendly manner.

  


“Hi Lily,” he replied, still busy trying to roll up his parchment.

  


“Whatcha doing?” she asked, even though it was quite obvious.

  


“Oh y’know just trying to pack my stuff up and then head up to bed,” he said, finally looking up from his stuff at her.

  


“That's uhh cool,” she said before cringing at herself for saying something like that.

  


Peter had a look of slight amusement on his face as he answered. “Well Lily, I’m just about to go on up now, so if there was a reason you decided to speak to me then you should probably get it over with,”

  


“Ya I did have a reason actually, so I’ll just spit it on out now,”

  


“Oh god, is this about something James did? Look I’m sorry but he just won't stop bothering you no matter how many times I've tried to tell him that you're just not interested.”

  


“No, no, this has got absolutely nothing to do with James,”

  


“Really? Then what?” Peter replied, the confusion clear on his face.

  


“Umm it's just like,” Lily was unable to find a suitable way to phrase her question. “What do you think about Sirius and Remus?”

  


“I'm not really sure why you would ask me that? Of course, I’m going to say they're great, they're my best mates,” he said, somehow looking even more confused than before.

  


“Noooo, not like that, like what do you think of them together?” she asked, wringing her hands together as she realised that this was not going to work at all.

  


Peter had a blank face. He definitely didn't understand what lily had meant.

  


“Like Remus and Sirius if they were together?”

  


“They’re always together?”

  


“Like Sirius and Remus together. To-ge-ther.” Surely Peter should’ve gotten it by now.

  


“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said rather remorsefully. 

  


“Look- nevermind. Just forget I said anything, please,” she said.

  


“Umm ok, I guess?” Peter replied, looking at Lily like she was crazy before heading up to the dorms.

  


Lily sank down on the couch and covered her face in her hands. Oh god, Peter did not know what she meant about Remus and Sirius being together and she had just gone and made a complete fool of herself. Once she regained a bit of her dignity and sat up straight, she got to thinking. Honestly, how  _ did _ he not know? Lily thought that surely it was obvious to everyone who wasn't Sirius or Remus. Especially their best friend. What if Lily had somehow imagined it all up? What if Remus and Sirius really were just  _ good  _ friends and weren’t destined to be together for all eternity. Then she laughed out loud at herself, all those second glances and longing stares she had seen each of them doing to the other were  _ not  _ something people that were only supposed to be really good friends would do. Lily was right, she had to be. Peter was just as clueless as the two boys themselves. Maybe all boys were really that absent-minded. She decided that that was something for another day.

  


Now that Peter was a no go, Lily was having to face a very difficult decision. Whether or not to get James Potter to help with the plan. If he did help, the plan would be much more likely to work seeing as he knew just about everything to know about the other two. Really, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she should put her very strong feelings (very strong  _ bad  _ feelings, to clarify) aside for the greater good. Sure, Potter had asked her out almost every day since second year, embarrassing her constantly, he was always able to say the exact thing that could piss Lily off almost instantly and just about anything he did could make Lily want to rip her hair out and hex him into oblivion, like the way he always used his left hand to mess his hair up even more than it already is while having that stupid smile that goes up a little higher on the right side than the left- the most annoying thing Lily had ever seen. Yes, he did all that but she could just move past all that and start on a fresh page with him, couldn’t she?

  


But it was James Potter! Him! Out of all people it had to be him! Just about the last person, she wanted to be making amends with (obviously Severus is really the last). James- bloody-potter, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, the most arrogant piece of sh- but she had to admit that he was  _ really _ loyal to his friends and would do just about anything for them and would want them to be happy no matter what, like he did take sirius in after he ran away from home, he had to have some credit for that. Merlin, the pros really seemed to be outweighing the cons. Lily sighed, as much as it would pain her, she decided that she would suck it up and get James Potters’ help to bring Remus and Sirius together. After that, she looked up to the clock and saw that if she wanted to be able to get up for classes she should’ve gone to bed approximately half an hour ago. Later was better than never, at least.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Once Lily had ~~gotten~~ been dragged out of bed (by Mary) and got ready for the day, she tried to prepare what to say to James to get him to help her. Since James was her last chance at getting one of their best mates to join forces with her, she decided that no matter what, she would make him understand what she meant by the two boys being together, even if that meant screaming in his face about it. As she headed down to the great hall, she found herself getting more and more nervous, and suddenly the idea of walking up to and talking to Potter and trying to become friends with him seemed rather unsettling. She shook that feeling off and went over what she prepared in her head once again so she would not mess up and he would get exactly what she was trying to say. She would walk over to him just as breakfast is over and try to start up a friendly conversation “hi, how are you?” “what subject do you have next?” and then as they entered the hall where she could drag him away from his friends “hey can I speak to you over there for a minute?” After that, she would get him to join forces with her and all would be good. It would be fine.

It would not be fine. When Lily had gone and planned that conversation in her head, she had not taken into account that James potter really was just about the most annoying, attention-seeking asshole she had ever met. Once breakfast was over and she saw the marauders leaving, she excused herself and went after them, as soon as she caught up Lily tried to start up a conversation just as planned.

“Hey, Potter,” she said in the friendliest tone she could possibly muster up. 

James turned to look at her and froze, clearly not expecting it, and judging by the looks on his friends' faces, they were definitely not expecting it either. He looked her up and down once before composing himself and answering. “Hey, Evans, how are ya doing?”

“I'm good I guess, how about you?” she said, trying to keep up the friendly tone.

“My days just got ten times better, all thanks to you,” He replied, rather slowly, as if to just try and make it last even longer.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and could feel her cheeks getting redder. How was it that James potter could never fail at embarrassing her, always making those stupid jokes. She tightened her fists and reminded herself why she was even talking to him in the first place, she could not lose her temper right now. “Ha-ha, very funny.” she deadpanned. 

“Anyway, what class do you have now? Let's walk together,” it physically hurt Lily to say those words.

James stared at her, flabbergasted. “Umm- I have muggle studies now,” he finally said.

“Okay, let's go,” she said, feeling as though each word was acid coming right out of her mouth, she tried to hide the face of absolute disgust she had from thinking about walking potter to his class, and she figured she had done a good enough job when he started smiling.

“Wait, so you're actually serious about going together,” he was beaming by now.

“Yes potter, now hurry up and start walking before I leave you here,” she could feel the eyes of other students on her back, probably wondering why on earth she had had a change of heart about James Potter (she didn't have a change of heart about him, but that's clearly what they thought).

“So you really are serious?”

“Yes! Stop making it such a big deal and start walking!” The irritation was quite clear in her voice. All she wanted to do was get him alone to talk to him and he just had to start making such a big deal out of everything. Typical potter.

He still hadn't begun following her and was instead hugging his friends while they were all saying how proud they were that he finally got Evans to speak to him first (even Remus). It was humiliating, to say the least since they were blocking the entrance to the great hall and all the students had stopped to see why. She was nearly fuming by then, _how dare Potter make a fool of me in front of everyone!_ She would not take it any longer, so instead of being patient and kind like planned, she grabbed him very roughly by the wrist and started speed walking out of there, not stopping until they got to somewhere remote.

Once they got to an empty hallway, she finally stopped and acknowledged James for the first time since she started walking. She was ready to give him an absolute earful and had just opened her mouth when she realised that he was looking at his wrist. The one that she still had in her hand. Lily dropped it quickly and rubbed her hand on her robes (she couldn't trust where any body part of James potter had been). James just looked down at her hand, looked back up to her and smiled, Lily was unsure of why he did this and once again became very irritated. He always made her irritated. She also felt her cheeks burning red, probably because of the embarrassment from only a few minutes before. She then contemplated ditching Potter and giving up on that whole plan because if she didn't, there would be a very likely chance that she would murder him by the time Remus and Sirius got together. But that would also mean that Remus and Sirius would be together, so having a dead Potter would at least be worth it. Lily had contacts, she could get blood out of clothes. It would be fine. She could do this.

“I need your help,” she asked, deciding that she would get straight to the point- not wanting to deal with Potter for much longer.

“Lily Evans, coming to me, James Potter, for help? Wow, never thought I'd see the day where this happened,”

“God Potter, will you or will you not help me?” 

“Maybe you should tell me what you need help with first and _then_ I will decide,”

“Oh right- forgot about that, um well -”

“Am I making you flustered Evans?” he said while doing that stupid thing with his left hand and his odd-looking smile- annoying, she thought, for the millionth time that day. And to be clear, lily was not flustered by James Potter (he really must be so arrogant to even think that) in any way shape or form. Why would she be flustered by him? There was no reason to be, so she wasn't. She was just- stressed, yes she was very stressed. James Potter was a very stressful person to be around and she just couldn't think straight because of just how stressful he was. She would not let him think that he was making her flustered for any longer because he wasn't, and it was a downright insult for him to even consider that she would be flustered by him. 

“No Potter, you are _not_ making me flustered. I am _not_ flustered, so, please, shut your mouth and let me talk to you,” she snapped. 

“Okay! Fine! It was-”

“Shut it!” she shrieked.

And that did it. He finally shut up, and Lily could not have been happier, even if he did make an obnoxiously big deal of huffing and crossing his arms against his chest. It was still better than to have him interrupting her. Now all she had to do was get him on board with her plan.

“Okay, so I tried to get Peter's help with this first, but he's useless, so don't go around thinking that you were my first choice,”

“You asked _Peter_ for help? Why not Remus? Aren't you friends with him?”

“Potter! The hell did I just say about you shutting up and listening?”

“Oh, right, sorry,” his face was turning a shade of pink, but he quieted down and motioned with his head for Lily to continue.

“I need you to team up with me so we can get Remus and Sirius together,” there, she had said it, there was no turning back. 

“What do you mean by _together_?” he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

“I need your help so we can bring them together, like as a couple,” 

He laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. Before finally coming to a stop, still wheezing and clutching his stomach. He had a very obnoxious laugh, lily noted, it was loud, very over-exaggerated, he was probably just being dramatic, seeing as how nothing Lily said was even remotely funny. 

“What's with the laughing? I'm being serious,” she had crossed her arms across her chest, showing just how unimpressed she was with his behaviour.

James looked up at her with his face flushed and said in a voice that was clearly about to break into another fit of laughter “Remus and Sirius together as a couple. Are you insane? Honestly, Evans, that is just- I just don't even know what to say,”

“What do you mean you don’t know what to say? Say yes. Say you’ll help me, it's obvious that they are supposed to be together,” for fuck sake, did he really not notice.

“No, they're not! What? Remus and Sirius. Re-mus and Sir-i-us. They're not- just no. No. why- why would you even think that?” he was staring at her with an amused but confused face.

“ _Why would I even think that?_ Merlin, potter? Have you _seen_ the two of them? Have you ever taken more than a two-second glance at them or are you too self observed to notice anything other than your own stupid face?” That was it, all boys really were oblivious idiots, there was no debating it now.

“I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are even on about. And if I'm being honest, that last part was just uncalled for, first, you come and ask _me_ for help, then, you insult me and still expect me to help you, ” he was no longer amused and was looking somewhat sad. 

Lily had to admit, he was right. She shouldn't have said that and was regretting it. He would never help her if she didn't stop being such an asshole, she would need to learn to control her temper around him. No matter how hard it was.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-” Lily was cut off by the sound of the bell going off, class was about to start.

“I've got to go,” he said, before stalking off down the corridor, without a second glance back at Lily. Possibly the first time he had ever done that. And Lily, well, Lily felt hurt. It was most likely due to the fact that she just wasn't used to it. She wouldn't let it get to her, and she was most certainly not going to let it stop her from befriending him. 

**James**

Lily Evans. The most wonderful girl to ever exist. The love of his life. The one person that he would give the world and more to. Also, the one person who absolutely hated his guts. James had been pining over the girl for five years, with no luck. At first, he had decided that he would stop at nothing, that he would do everything it takes to make her fall in love with her. But now, after Lily snapped at him for no good reason, something just clicked and he realised that he had to stop, he couldn't make her fall in love with him, it would do him no good, he couldn’t spend his whole life chasing after someone who, quite frankly, would rather see him fall flat off the face of the earth.

It was a hard decision. But James knew he had to lay off of Lily, she clearly wasn't happy and the last thing James ever wanted was for her to be unhappy, even if that meant he would never be with her. Although looking back, he had never really had a chance with her, he just couldn't give up, hoping that one day she would just finally say yes. He just hoped and hoped, because he knew that he loved her, since day one, and if she didn't love him back, he wasn't sure that he could ever love someone else. But he had to move on from her, and the sooner he did it the easier it would be.

He was in a miserable mood for the rest of the day, not returning any of Sirius’ notes in charms or transfiguration, not laughing at any of Remus’ sarcastic comments, and not accepting any of the sweets from Peter that his mother had sent him. The other boys did grow increasingly worried for him, especially after he barely touched his food, something that James Potter never did, after being taught by his mother to always clean the plate up. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong at first because he just couldn't bear it, but after their relentless pestering, he was finally about to cave. They were sitting in their usual spots by the fire in the common room, half an hour or so after dinner.

Sirius was the first one to bring it up, “come on mate, what's the matter? You've not been yourself today at all,” his voice full of concern.

“Ya, come on James, what's wrong? You can tell us,” Peter quipped.

“Has it got something to do with Lily? You were fine before you went to speak with her,” Remus added, looking up from his book. Remus-bloody-Lupin always had to be right, as soon as Remus said it, Sirius and Peter were nodding along furiously.

“What did Evans do this time? You know, it was only a matter of time before she'd do something to break your heart. I never could trust her, she’s-” Sirius was about to go on a rant, he loved ranting quite a bit, especially about things he hated, and he hated anything that hurt James.

“How do you know Lily’s the one that's done something? Huh? She's actually really nice and if you would just get to know her-” Remus cut in, he and Lily were rather close, so he was really protective of her.

“ _She's actually really nice?_ She hates our guts! She is constantly ratting us out _and_ she's friends with snivellus! No one whos friends with Sna-”

“You know she's not friends with snape anymore so stop trying to hold that against her, and she's a prefect it's her _job_ to rat us out,”

“You're a prefect and you don't rat us out,”

“Because I'm the one doing the pranks with you!”

James let them carry on bickering, he really couldn't have cared less, because, as he sat near the fire, Lily Evans was walking right towards him. She looked wonderful, a face full of determination, the same one he knew and loved. He was so caught up in staring at her eyes he didn't even realise he was being dragged away from where he was sitting to a secluded corner of the common room, she grabbed the same wrist she had grabbed that morning. That morning. Oh shit, he was supposed to be getting over Lily, ignoring her, not letting her drag him away. He was just about to leave when she started speaking.

“Look, Potter, I'm sorry about this morning, I was being a bitch and I shouldn't have been so rude to you,” the words came rushing out, and she was stumbling throughout the apology. 

James was sure that Lily had never once apologised to him, not once in all the years they had known each other, and that was probably because she had never really had much of a reason to since James was always the one supposed to be apologizing to her. It was different. 

“It's okay, really, it's fine,” it really was fine. 

“That's-that's good,” she replied, looking right at him.

They stared at each other for another few moments before James finally broke the silence.

“Is that the only reason you dragged me here or…” 

“Oh yes, sorry I keep forgetting. Yes, I still need your help to bring Remus and Sirius together,”

That again.

“I'm sorry but, I don't see it like genuinely I just don't,” James was very confused as to why she just kept bringing it up.

“But _how? How_ do you not see it? Have you seen the way they look at each other? How about the way that they are always somehow touching each other or even the way they speak to each other? Has Sirius or Remus ever treated you the same way that they treat each other?” 

“Well no they haven't really,” the more he thought about it the more believable it seemed, Sirius had never been quite as touchy with James as he was with Remus, and the way that they were always fighting with each other, like an old married couple. He could see why Lily could think that. “But Remus and Sirius, they're not gay,”

“How do you know that?”

“How do I know-”  
  


“Have you ever seen them say they weren't gay?”

“Well no but-”

“They never talk about girls,”

“But Sirius went out with Marlene in 3rd year,”

“For two weeks, James, two weeks, that barely counts, has he ever gone out with someone since then?”

“No he hasn't, but he's snogged plenty of them. Remus has too, I've seen him snog a few girls before,” 

“Maybe they like boys and girls? But I know that they belong together,”

Lily was very convincing, he could definitely see it. James started remembering things, things that once you look at them with the thought of “these boys fancy each other” they definitely had different meanings then what James originally thought. Like, for example, whenever Sirius was bored, he would constantly be trying to get Remus’ attention and make him laugh and show off like he was trying to impress him. And whenever Remus would purposely ignore Sirius, maybe trying to get Sirius to pay even more attention. Actually, he could see it right in front of his eyes, across the common room, where James had left the boys near the fire. Remus was sprawled across the couch, like usual, reading his book. Sirius was trying to get his attention, as usual, he was poking Remus in the face, saying something along the lines of “moooonnnyyyyy, look at meeee” and Remus was ignoring him, but James could see a slight smirk on the boys face. This happened almost every night, but now that James was looking at it with a new pair of eyes, he could clearly see how great the boys would look together. 

“Ok, ok Evans, I see your point, but what are we supposed to do about it,” he was willing to hear her out.

“I have a plan, it's all laid out, I can explain it to you,” Lily was smiling now, happy that James was listening. 

“Explain,” he was very intrigued. 

Lily explained, and James thought that it was a good plan that could possibly work. But, he was unsure of whether it was the smartest idea, given what had happened last year. With snape. Although the two boys seemed fine on a surface level, James could tell that their relationship was still recovering and something as big as what Lily was trying to do could be detrimental to all of their friendship if it didn't work.

“It seems like a good plan, but everything's been so great since they made up from last year, and, I don't know, I guess I just don't want things to change,” James said, he became sad suddenly, remembering that night in fifth year when Sirius told Snape how to get past the whomping willow and he came face to face with Remus, and he would've died if it wasn't for James himself when he saved Snape. He remembered how horrible it all was after, how Remus had closed himself off, barely speaking to them, and how angry he was at Sirius. How sad Sirius was, and how angry James was at Sirius. It was possibly the worst time in James’ life, and he never wanted to go back to that spot.

“Sometimes change is good, they would be so much happier together. And anyway, if it were to somehow go wrong, we would catch it early. That's the whole point of the plan, it's subtle, I’m sure they won't even know we're doing anything,” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise,”

“Ok, let's do it, well start tomorrow,” 

“What are we going to say to the others when they ask why we’re together so much because we’re going to have to be together,”

“Just say we’re friends,”

“Friends?”

“Friends,” Lily smiled at him before walking off towards her dorms.

_Friends. They could be friends. It was fine._


End file.
